More Than Friends?
by BanjaxTerreDT
Summary: Jade and Andre have been friends long before Hollywood Arts High School, actually since kindergarten, but what happens to their relationship when Andre gets into trouble and Jade breaks up with her boyfriend. Will Love blossom? Or will their friendship tear apart? Friendship and Romance with some mature language and deals with some racism. You have been warned.


The Start of Something New

 **Disclaimer: I do not or ever will own Victorious.**

A once 14 year old Jade had found herself in a seriously conflicting dilemma, well not as serious as described but a serious conflict for sure. Her best friend of 10 years, Andre Harris, and her boyfriend, Jamie Graham, was in a very heated argument after a very simple "Hi" was uttered from the formers mouth. Andre was pinned to the locker wall of 'Hollywood Arts Middle School' by two brutes who you would call Jamie's 'friends (More like henchmen). You see Jamie wasn't at all the ever most powerful, popular, and charismatic jerk 'Jock', in fact he hated sports with a passion, but he was a bully with power, popularity and slight pinch of charisma. Now that it was his last year at the school he was at the top of the food chain, with a multitude of followers spreading throughout the years. On the other hand with Andre, He was the good 'Jock' great at every sport, wonderful on the piano, slightly chubby, caring and just likeable. These two had butted heads before, but this time it had really gotten into Andre's head; and this is how it went.

" _Hi." Andre spoke after Jamie was continuously staring at him._

" _Wait did you just say 'Hi' to me?"_

" _Yeah are you deaf?"_

" _Wait a minute, hold up, did the little fat black boy just get rude to me? He, got rude, to me Jamie G, this kid must be having a laugh. Are you fucking crazy?" Jamie spat with arrogance to his buddies, Oliver and Harry._

" _Alright first off, no need to get racist, rude or red, all I said was hi to my best friend's boyfriend. Ok. Nothing more, nothing less."_

" _You called me deaf, does this coon not remember?" Jamie addressed Oliver & Co once more and got a snigger from the two. "Do all blackies have bad memories?"_

" _What the hell, what did I just tell you about getting racist? Do you have memory loss you bastard?" Which earned Jamie a shove, just hard enough to make him take a couple of steps back._ That's when the fight had started.

 ***Story Pause***

You see throughout Andre's life, growing up and living in LA had been a hard goal to achieve due to his skin colour, being an African-American didn't make life any easier since LA is a predominately Caucasian area. Racist comments, slurs and actions were thrown at Andre since kindergarten; only being able to play with the minorities, racist jokes he pretended to laugh at but hurt him inside, being bullied, teachers down-grading his work, the list goes on but there was at least one light in his life: Jade West. She had known him since those early days and had had his back since, one particularly fond moment Andre had was when Jade threatened the other boys to play with him and if they didn't she'd cut their hair with safety scissors. That's when the three of us became best friends. Three? Why yes three. Andre, Jade and David. Whom is David, you may ask? It's the one and only narrator of this story and dear brother of Miss Jade West. Let me just tell you our quick story. Jade and I were adopted by the Wests' at birth, our legal father is Caucasian and legal mother African-American, Jade and I were born within minutes of each other (so we're kind of like twins but we're not), we have different biological parents but the one big difference between us is I'm black (well not black, I have this nice caramel skin tone; my biological father was mixed race) and she's white but the bond that we share is special and can only be broken by one of us. Maybe that puts into perspective why Jade may have had the motive to stand up for Andre (even so young) or maybe you could say she just liked something about him. Anyway back to the fight.

 ***Story Play***

"Bastard? Kid you getting brave!" Jamie shouted as he swung a punch, which Andre evaded.

"Kid? I'm two months older than older than you." Now Andre threw a punch which landed straight at Jamie's stomach which winded the bully.

"This nigger has some fight in him."

"What did you just say?"

"I thought you heard me loud and clear, Nigger."

A crowd had already formed around the boys spurring on every action "Fight, Fight, Fight and ooooh's" but now it fell silent, one boy shouted "He used the N word." That was the point Andre saw red, sure he was slightly chubby, but this boy was like Muhammad Ali, a trained boxer, it was actually one of my friends favourite sports, he was floating like a butterfly evaded and avoiding punches and just when he was about to sting like a bee, beautiful Jade burst into scene. "Stop!" This caught Andre by surprise and threw him off balance and gave gateway for Jamie to strike.

"Aargh." It sounded like something cracked.

"Jamie!"

"Baby what are you doing here? Just stay behind me, I need to sort this nigger out. Boys." Oliver and Harry had now seen it was time to intervene and held up Andre to the lockers, at that moment Jade slapped Jamie straight across the face, she now stood between the two, her boyfriend and her best friend.

"If I ever hear you say that again, I'll cut you to pieces with my scissors just like Tawny Walkerblack, then I'll send your chopped up pieces to your family with each package carrying a different body part. And in case you didn't get the memo, WE ARE THROUGH! DROP HIM!" Oliver and Harry dropped him carefully and ran crying, Andre dropped with a grunt, and found Jade immediately come to his side start picking him up cautiously and as they arose on their way to the medical office.

"Andre, are you alright? Do you need any medical attention?"

"First off don't you think that was tad too much, second of all I'm fine thanks to you and third I think he cracked my rib."

"No it was not over the top, your welcome and don't worry about it we going to the medical room although it is in the other block." As the pair walked slowly, they took a slight breather slumped down near the starting point of the lockers. They said nothing, all they did was stare into each other's eyes, inching closer and closer, slowly starting to feel each other's heat radiating off the other, grins appeared on their faces and…

 ***Story Pause***

Well you may be wandering where I was at this point. This was lunchtime and I may have gotten myself a lunchtime detention. It wasn't my fault I didn't hand in the homework, I just didn't have enough time to do it since Cat and I were spending a lot of time together, your telling me it's my fault for losing track of time in her beauty. Oh, no, you're wrong, trust me spending time with that girl is just too special to take for granted. Maybe it was my fault. It was the damn first time I had forgotten Homework. Only one in four years and he freaks out. Maybe Mr. Dickers was on his period again but you and I know standing at 5ft 10 with this hot muscular body I would've smashed Jamie's head in. That was the reason I wasn't there at the fight.

 ***Story Play***

"Jade, Andre." *I interrupted the moment didn't I* "Sorry was I interrupting something?" Jade quickly stood and brushed herself off, trying to dust off the intenseness of the moment and helped Andre to his feet. **  
**"No, no, no nothing going on here." With that said Andre changed from that oh so happy grin reflecting just how happy he was to finally get his moment with jade, to an utter frown of disappointment. "David. Where the hell have you been?"

 ***Story Pause***

Hey, hey, hey I said I wouldn't be there for the fight but I didn't say anything about not turning up for the story and what an entrance eh. Ruining the first of many Jandre moments, that's right I called them Jandre like as in Ja/ndre, yep mixing two names into one the best part of matchmaking. Anyway back to the story David.

 ***Story Play***

"Jade I told you I was in detention… hold on what happened here?"

"Andre here got punched in the rib by Jamie."

"I knew that kid was trouble, Andre what happened and Jade what did you do?"

Andre explained the situation quickly as there wasn't much to it and Jade explained her part.

"Jade it's cool that you stopped the fight and broke up with the fool but you may have cost Andre a rib. Andre you want me to sort him out?"

"You're blaming me that he got hurt? If I didn't stop him he may have gotten himself expelled by beating the shit out him."

"You think I could have beat him in a fight?" Andre whispered

"But you did distract him. End of story." Jade tried to talk but I shut her up by doing a shut your mouth gesture with my hands. "Andre you still haven't answered my question."

"Look I think he's faced enough losing the best thing that has ever entered his life, so I'm good for now." Jade gleeful smiled shyly and doing so had turn her head away from the boy who had just thrown that compliment.

"Dude did you just hit on my sister."

"David!" Jade quietly shouted embarrassed at her brother's comment.

"What, no, I didn't mean to, David please don't hit me." Andre started panicking forgetting the two had been friends long before middle.

"Hello Andre, you there because I was joking around. Jeez I'm not that scary am I? Now come on, let's get you to the medical room." As all three were sitting, they arose and were making their way out of the block when…

"Not so fast."

"Jamie. Didn't I tell you we're through? Just get lost already."

"Jade we may be through but I wasn't done with him just yet." Jamie declared.

"And what have you not finished yet?" I inquired

"David? What are you doing here I thought you was in detention with Dickers?"

"Listen, you don't need to worry about that, you need to worry about me breaking your nose. I suggest you turn around and walk away now." And Jamie swiftly followed suit. Both sides parted and started walking until Jamie turned and started running after them. He raised a clenched fist as he closed the distance between the two parties, Jade had heard heavy footsteps following them and turned around.

"Andre watch out." Jamie's fist about 2ft from the back of Andre's head, just enough space for Jade to step in and close her eyes to brace for the punch…

 ***Story Pause***

Just writing this to you aggravates me to the point it fills me with that anger that I felt during the experience. He just kept on popping up at the wrong times, I'm sorry for the sudden pause but before continuing this story about my sister and best friend, I just need a break to relieve this anger on a punching bag and pretend its Jamie. Ok I'm back you won't know how long that took but forget about it back to the story.

* **Story Play***

Jade didn't feel the full force of the punch but did get struck by a portion of the fist oh her cheek and it did hurt but she didn't have time to react because of the reason that she didn't feel the full impact of the punch; she was pulled to the ground ever so suddenly and landed on top of Andre. I had found Andre's right arm and Jade's left and yanked them down seeing the punch coming.

"Are you two ok? Jade did he hit you? Jade, look at me." I said this as I leant down to their positions, she didn't look.

"I'm fine, Jade are you ok?" Andre said leaning up, Jade still on his body dug her head into Andre's shoulder. "Jade?" Jade didn't reply, she was such shock that she couldn't, tears actually left her eyes and soaked deep into Andre's shoulders. Andre only occasionally seen this side of Jade before, vulnerable and crying, it hurt him to see her like this. I was a different story; that was the point I saw red, you know that feeling when you would do anything to have your siblings back or protect them, well times that by 50 and you get to what I was feeling.

"You just hit my sister, YOU FUCKING JUST HIT MY SISTER! ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY?!" I screamed

"David, I swear I didn't mean to hit your sister, she just got in the way of the punch, I'm telling you it wasn't my fault." Jamie pleaded

"So you're blaming my sister for protecting our friend that you was about punch in the back of his head, Andre get yourself and Jade to the medical room because I need to sort this fool out."

"I even feel sorry for you, let's go Jade." Andre stated as he started to get up from the position I had put them in.

"I'm going to give you 5 seconds to run. 5, 4, 3…" He had the audacity to start run before I had even started counting. It wasn't even that much of a chase, Jamie ran back inside the main block screaming for help, being in such good shape I caught up with him within seconds and tackled him hard into the lockers, he fell limp on the floor and tried to cover his face. I lifted him up then smashed his back into the lockers. An even bigger crowd had formed than the previous fight, curious as to why we were fighting.

"Someone help me, Harry, Oliver, anyone, please help me!" Jamie cried with pure fear and I laughed in his face, this wasn't me but the feelings in the moment took over. No-one dared to move a muscle closer to the brawl. I punched him hard in his gut and let go of him so he dropped unexpected onto the cold floor, he pleaded for mercy and I had to stop myself, and think about this situation. This isn't me, what hell am I doing? The boy had the nerve to try sweep my legs off the ground but I had stood my ground and now strung Jamie to the locker wall.

"David, stop." I swear people need to stop doing that.

"Cat? He punched Jade in the face, he at least deserves what's coming to him."

"So then if you punch him, then don't you need to be punched? Plus there's teachers on their way now that'll be here within 2 minutes, you'll probably be expelled, I don't want that to happen to _you_ and I wanted to sing a duet with you at the full moon jam _._ " When people describe Cat, they call her ditzy and crazy; in this this moment right here she was smart, beautiful, and slightly philosophical but most of all the most mentally stable person in the corridor and I loved it. That didn't change my mind about the urk though.

"If you're not going to punch me can you please put me down?"

"You're not helping so I would SHUT UP!" Cat urged.

"So then what should I do with him then, Lil Red?" I uttered not knowing what to do in the situation.

"Make an example of him, silly." Cat giggled

"Great advice." I raised my fist and struck, the connection was too sweet but that doesn't mean that it didn't hurt. "You see Jamie, I'm truly sorry for what I have done to you. So I won't beat you to a pulp or cause any more pain to your body because one I'm better than that and secondly I'm not the type that fights or bullies. _So Jamie,_ when I speak to you this time I suggest you listen to me and you listen carefully, you don't mess or come close to Jade, Andre or Cat or I else we're going finish off what happened here and in case you want to try fight me in the near future I'd look to your left." That's when the teachers arrived, I dropped him and started making my way with Cat towards the medical room, she was skipping along the way. As we were walking the student split like the Red Sea, not afraid but shocked some even cheered, some even went towards Jamie to inspect what I had struck. The locker to the left of where Jamie's head previously rested, now had a two inch fist shape dent and circle hole in it with about a ½ inch radius.

As we were exiting the main block, I stopped Cat so I could thank her, "Cat, I-I really need to thank you for what you did for me out there, that could've gotten me expelled, finished any chance of me getting into the High school here, stopped me from having any future in Hollywood and most of all stopped me from seeing you. Sometimes I just can't keep my emotions in check and only a select few can calm me down; my mother, Jade and now I guess... _you_. So thank-you Cat. What can I do to repay you, Little Red." She started blushing.

"Maybe you can help me pick the song that were going to sing at the full moon jam, or maybe buy me red velvet cupcakes, or cotton candy, or play with me at the park. That would be so fun. So which one?"

"How about all of them."

"Yay, but before we do those things, I need to do one more thing you need to come closer." So I bent down to Cat's Height and asked...

"What do you wa..." I was interrupted because had thrown her lips onto my own, I was so surprised that I didn't have the time to kiss back or react before she parted our lips, they tasted of sweet cherries.

"I needed to steal a kiss, thank you for being such a good friend to me, I believe this is the start of something new. Can I have a piggyback ride? And your welcome." I accepted and let her hop onto my back as we were actually making our way to the medical room now. Jamie was wailing on the floor after the fight and from that moment I hadn't seen/heard from him again but I heard the rumour he got suspended and had to go into therapy. But I'm not supposed to be telling my story, I'm sorry to have gotten a little side tracked but don't worry we'll go back to Andre and Jade.

 ***Story Time-Warp***

"I even feel sorry for you, let's go Jade. I can't believe I just said that." Jade still sat "Jade? Come on we need to go get checked out, I know you're in some shock but if you want to feel better quickly we need soon." She nodded and stood up.

"Andre, I'm still a bit shaken up, can you carry me there, if it's not too much trouble?" She asked with those puppy dog eyes.

"Sure." She thanked him and hopped into his outstretched arms bridal style. "Your welcome, let's just get there quick, my rib is really being a pain now." On the way there, Jade snuggled into Andre's soft chest (he was chubby) and looked intensely upon her friend that was carrying her. Andre caught her blue eyes staring, "Do I have something on my face?" Jade shook her head, "Then what is it?"

"Nothing, I just realised, where'd David go? I swear he was walking with us?" Jade questioned herself.

"He was but then you stepped in the way of Jamie's punch, he got angry and told us to go to the medical room whilst he sorted out the fool." Andre reminded her.

"And you just let him go, you should know that David at times can't control his emotions, he probably smashed Jamie's face in and got expelled by now!" Jade shouted

"What are you shouting at me for?"

"You did nothing to stop him."

"Like I could anyway, you know how strong he is, he might of done something to me he didn't mean to, I don't think anything could stop him in moment and I'm sure he could keep his emotion in check this time; he's a big boy Jade." Andre turned back to see in the far distance a figure that looked like David supposedly talking to what he assumes is a short girl with bright red hair, "Yeah I'm sure of it."

"I know, I'm sorry that I shouted at you, I probably was overreacting, let's just go."

"Seems that you've snapped back to reality, Miss West. Shall we be going then?"

"Indeed we shall, Lord Harris. Off to the room of medics." The pair started giggling as Andre made his way through the door. He knocked on the door, Jade still in his arms, no answer, before he knocked again, an awkward boy with a frizzy afro called Sinjin interrupted.

"Hi I'm Sinjin. Don't bother I've been waiting for my friend for ages, she's been dealing with him for a minimum of twenty minutes. His name is Burf, he's a diabetic." Sinjin informed them.

"Thanks Sinbin. We'll just take a seat here." Andre assured Sinjin.

"Sin-jin." Sinjin corrected.

"Thanks Sinjin."

"You're very welcome Andre."

"Alright Jade, I'm just going to put you down here, alright."

"Wait… before you put me down, I have a secret to tell you." Jade wrapped her arms tightly around Andre's neck, she moved her head closer to that of Andre's so that her mouth was now next his right ear and she whispered… "Thank you, thank you for everything Andre." And as her head was lowering down to his previous position on his chest, she placed a quick kiss on his cheek. "Now please can you put me down?"

"Sure, sure but what was that for." It's a good thing he was African-American or else she would see him blushing. And she's lucky her hair's covering her blushing.

"I feel like it's the start of something new." Jade smiled.

"Next!" The nurse shouted as the door opened, Burf walked out of the separate nurse room and stepped into the waiting room light headed, that was the point I walked in with Cat.

"Hiii, I'm Cat, David's friend." Jade stared firmly at the girl I had brought with me, making Cat yelp, run into my torso and hug me in fear of Jade; I chuckled at that.

"Jade, the nurse called next."

"Then let's go, together, always have a fellow friends back?" She asked

"Always."

"And front." I chimed in, "I think I broke my hand."

"David!"

"What?"…

 ***Story Pause***

 **That's it for now hope you enjoyed reading this, review it if you want, I do like them. Shout-out to Bajor10, who ask me to write this sort of story. I should be coming back to this soon but maybe not for a while, only time will tell. Have a great day.**

 **AFJOC**


End file.
